The Castaway
by ChinchillaDragoon
Summary: What would happened to Leon if Claude never found him on the shores? Sorry if some things seem highly improbable.


The Castaway-Foreword  
By chinchilladragoon Author's notes: I wrote this fan fiction because there was hardly anything on that little cat boy, Leon. Originally the main character was going to be Ashton but I decided I had too many fan fictions on him. Anyway I needed a new person to write about. FYI the title means something like an orphan (It does not mean the same thing like the movie Cast Away). I guess you could say that the story was based on the movie Cast Away and the game Star Ocean the Second Story. Well enough of my talking and on with the story! ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
" All aboard!!! The ship to the continent of El is about to take leave!" The captain's first mate cried out. The sailors almost had all the cargo stashed the " Tween Decks". The last load was the all powerful Heraldy cannon, the Lacour Hope. Four sailors were still using the Capstan to haul the life saving machine on the top deck.  
  
The King of Lacour had hired four warriors to insure the ship's safety on the trip to El. They were no ordinary warriors; they had proven their superiority in the battle at the Lacour Frontlines and in the search of rare mineral located in the Hoffman Ruins. Their names were Claude, Rena, Precis, and Ashton. Along with the warriors were several sailors, a priest, the captain, and three scientists, one of which happened to accompany the warriors earlier.  
  
The sailors strapped the Lacour Hope down with metal chains. Once the ship was loaded the crew of fifteen enplaned it. With a traditional champagne break the ship embarked away from Hilton's harbor. The locals crowded the pier to wish the best of luck to the travelers.  
  
The ship sailed smoothly for three hours.  
  
Another three hours passed and still good progress was being made.  
  
Toward noontime the monsters appeared.  
  
One of the sailors stuttered, " the mon-mon-monsters are coming here!"  
  
Another sailor whined, " Aye, Cap'n what do we do?"  
  
" Have you all forgotten?! We have the Lacour Hope! They can't beat us!" The captain boasted. The three scientists were already halfway done initializing the sequence code.  
  
" Turn power on." The emerald haired scientist commanded. His wife turned the power gear.  
  
" Power is measured at 99.85%." She responded. Their son was in charge of the coordinates. " Leon put the coordinates at 21, 30." His mother ordered. The young sapphire haired boy did as he was told. The cannon adjusted itself for the kill.  
  
" Ok, fire!"  
  
Approximately .000001 seconds later the Lacour Hope shot a dazzling ray of light. The ray hit it's target strait on, but the demon braced itself like it was nothing more than a ball.  
  
Everyone's hope disappeared just the same way the beam did.  
  
" It- it had no effect?!" The captain's voice was barely audible. The four warriors were equally stunned as well.  
  
" But how can that be?"  
  
" It killed all those monsters earlier."  
  
" Pathetic humans. Did you think that worthless trash would actually save you?" The indigo demon taunted. Then with a snap of his fingers three of his stone statues attacked.  
  
The four warriors dispatched of them in a matter of minutes. Their corpses turned to dust.  
  
After the statues' defeat the indigo demon put himself in the fray. Claude managed to slice the demon but not enough to actually cause it any harm. Ashton couldn't even hit him. Rena kept the group healthy while Precis protected her. Shin, as the demon called himself in the previous battle, went straight after Rena and Precis. Getting rid of the females would be most effective Shin thought. And it was. After ridding Claude and Ashton of their female friends they were as easily dispatched of as well.  
  
" I thought you guys would be more of a challenge. No matter you're all gonna be shark food!" Shin gloated as he tossed the warriors over the boats railings.  
  
" Run, Leon!" his mother exclaimed. Everyone dashed towards the railings. Giant ripples arose each time someone jumped into the water. Leon tried to keep his head above the water. But he couldn't.  
  
He blackened out.  
  
The castaway  
By Chinchilladragoon Author's Notes: Sorry if the prologue was short. This fan fiction was meant to be a comedy (which will be very hard for me to accomplish since I hardly have a funny bone). So it will be very short. I decided to make the story in Leon's perspective. I don't know if that was a good idea. Comments? Criticism? ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Today was the day we would win the war that has gone on for centuries. That battle was to distinguish if the Expellian race would triumph over the Monster race or just the opposite.  
  
We were to ship the Lacour Hope over to the continent of El. The main objective was to obliterate the Eluria Tower and along with it the entire Monster race. Notice how I said everything in past tense.  
  
I am the twelve year old Fellpool know as Leon D. S. Geeste. I guess you could call me a child prodigy. At least that's what every single person at the Lacour Castle called me. That's if they weren't already calling me 'Master Leon'.  
  
I woke up at around dawn. I didn't know how long I was unconscious but it didn't matter. I was all alone. No one else survived.  
  
I decided that it was probably fate that I was the only one who lived. Being the only one on the coast I decided to look for food. Along looking for food I called out to see if there WERE any survivors.  
  
" Big Brother, Big Sister. Anybody?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Again I called out. " Anybody?"  
  
The only response my cat ears retrieved were my echoes being returned to me. I soughed and continued my search for food. About two hours later I came across this rather odd shaped tree. It had a very rough, shaggy bark coating. And several oversized seeds hanging at the top. I observed the tree for a few more minutes before continuing my food expedition.  
  
I traveled down the remote coast only find a dead end. Actually I found a few of Ashton's barrels. Two of them were broken but there was one half- pint sized still intact.  
  
I guess you could have said I went berserk for that first day. I mean I named that barrel Lil Taru!  
  
I now solved the puzzle on why Ashton talked to these inanimate objects. He did it because he was lonely.  
  
How did I figure this out? Well it is quite simple when you happen to do the same thing. Yes, I too talked to that inanimate object. I told you I freaked out.  
  
Anyway, Lil Taru and I traveled back to the odd tree only to discover the wind must have knocked down one of the seeds. I swear I was so hungry at that time I would eat anything. Although I would have preferred some nice cold carrot juice.  
  
So I picked up the seed. It was just as shaggy as the tree it grew on. I tried to bite into it. That was a bad mistake. Its shell happened to be very thick. I wasn't too worried at the moment although my tooth was hurting like an unbearable heck. So I thew it on the coast boulders hoping it would burst open. It bounced right back at me and unfortunately smacked right in the middle of my face. I was so fu-, I mean freakin' mad at it I summoned several green gremlins to dispose of it.  
  
Well my gremlins came but they ignored my wishes.  
  
" Get off your lazy butts and destroy it!" I commanded. They seemed confused so I pointed my finger at the seed.  
  
Why did you summon us from Hell just to deal with your stupid seed? Your only suppose to call us if you want an enemy to be destroyed. They asked simultaneously.  
  
" Well this thing happens to be my enemy, so destroy it!"  
  
Uh you mean just like that barrel happens to be your friend?  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
" Go to hell!"  
  
Fine with us. They disappeared into the dark void.  
  
" Don't worry Lil Taru." I soothed. A few minutes later Lil Taru whispered something to me. Something only I could hear, or otherwise I was losing my mind.  
  
" That's got to be the stupidest idea I ever heard of!" I exclaimed, " Casting my Deep Freeze spell to open it! Ha, that's a good one!"  
  
When he wasn't looking I did exactly as he told me. And amazingly that damned, er. I mean darned seed cracked opened. Besides the fact I was overwhelmed with joy there was one disappointment. the seed happened to be a coconut. I despise coconuts!  
  
Oh well I contemplated. My stomach was growling and I said I would eat anything. So I picked up the coconut again. Tipping it just a tad resulted in its foul liquid to drip into my parched mouth and down my chin. Its bitter taste reminded me on how much I missed being at the castle. At least at the Lacour Castle I could have carrot juice whenever I wanted.  
  
After giving Lil Taru the remains of my coconut I decided I might as well retrieve a few more of these disgusting objects. It may be the only substance I will live on for the rest of my life. That is what I feared the most. Having to be stranded on a remote coast and living off of coconuts.  
  
About an hour later I had collected around ten coconuts. Upon returning to the place I woke up at I stumbled upon something. Literally stumbled. My face was burrowed in the grainy sand after my encounter.  
  
To my relief it was a something I never thought I would be happy to see.  
  
Precis' book bag.  
  
Despite the fact it wasn't my book bag what did it matter if I opened it? I mean I had already declared everyone was dead. So I carefully unzipped the book bag. Man, you wouldn't believe on how much she was holding out on us. The book bag carried some of her mechanical arms. I would have used them even though I did not like machines (unless it had something to do with Heraldry) but they were all rusted. She had a few pictures of Claude, actually she had about a dozen of them heh-heh. And then she had a horde of CHOCOLATE CREPES stashed away in a plastic bag. It was a VERY big plastic bag, which I was thankful for mainly because I didn't feel like having three courses of coconuts each day.  
  
Breaking the seal on the bag I removed one of these tasty delicacies. Its dark chocolate frosting was thick and creamy. Some of the frosting tainted my fingers while the rest covered my mouth. The crepe's goodness was beyond this realm. That's literal too, Precis happened to obtain them from the Continent of Cross right before Click's destruction. At least the package said it was manufactured in Click. Anyway, having devoured one of the chocolate crepes I found the food most irresistible, aside from carrot juice that is.  
  
Well I couldn't contain myself so I devoured about five more. That's when Lil Taru told me not to eat anymore.  
  
While munching on one more crepe I questioned why. He didn't answer me. That's when it hit me. He was going to steal the chocolate crepes and eat it all for himself! I mean can you believe that bast-, I mean jerk?! After giving him my coconut he still was hungry none the less greedy.  
  
" Why the heck am I wasting my time listening to you?!" I demanded. He remained silent so I picked him up and tossed him into the sea. Several seconds later all of my ire was released and I noticed how stupid I was to cast my friend into the sea. I ran into the sea and retrieved him.  
  
Panting I managed to say, " Never again, oh never again will I let that happen. I'm so sorry Lil Taru."  
  
He forgave me. Thank Tria he forgave me. If it was me I would have said. well that's a different matter so I'll skip it.  
  
It was getting pretty late so Lil Taru and I hit the sack.  
  
Four Days later.  
  
I got up saying," Man, I always hated going to the dentist. but right I wish you were my dentist." Lil Taru listened intently to my words. I continued. " My dentist was a mean pudgy guy. He always told my mom I would have to get braces but I never understood why I was getting braces when he was the one with all sorts of teeth problems. Like this huge overbite and buckteeth and not to mention the most askew teeth I have ever seen on the Continent of Lacour." My barrel-shaped friend gave me a look that suggested 'why I wanted him to be my dentist'. Well I best explain why.  
  
" I think I have a cavity."  
  
He didn't appear surprised. When he responded I became enraged.  
  
I repeated his words, " I know I shouldn't have ate all the chocolate crepes the first few nights but I didn't want to eat any coconuts!"  
  
If he wasn't going to help me I decided I might as well knock the damaged tooth clear from my mouth. So I retrieved one of Precis's mechanical arms. The original plan was to force the arm as hard as I could on my tooth but the arm had another plan. The moment I accidentally pressed one of the red buttons the machine automatically formed a fist and jabbed my tooth. Aside from that misfortune I instantaneously swallowed my tooth. I blackened out from the sudden arise of events.  
  
When I woke up I was in a place I never thought possible. A colony. An elderly man approached me. He was wearing a green robe.  
  
" Ah! I see you have finally awaken." He said.  
  
" Who are you and what am I doing here?" I demanded. The man chuckled as he collected a chair.  
  
" I am the elder of this colony and you have been here for quite some time young man."  
  
" Yes my search party retrieved you about four hours ago." A teenager maybe two years older than myself answered.  
  
I checked to see if my tooth was intact. It was. " Then this means. this means that everyone is still alive!" I exclaimed. The two villagers looked at each other.  
  
" Oh, yes, I know who he's talking about. Miss Rena and her companions." The teenager said.  
  
" Where are they? Please tell me where they are!" I demanded of him.  
  
The elder answered, " They left about five hours ago to investigate the Eluria Tower."  
  
" The city of art? Of course the Sorcery Globe! Thank you thank you very much!" I said. I ran outside and headed toward the city known as the Eluria Tower.  
  
Along with my sudden departure I could faintly hear the elder's voice telling me, " Take care young lad."  
  
FIN 


End file.
